Persuasión
by Lady Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Su tutora la persuade para que no se case con el amor de su vida. El vuelve luego de dos años, que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Jane Austen; Persuasión. Por eso, algunos nombres y algunos personajes seran u cambiados u omitidos. **_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist No me pertenece, solo tome prestados sus personajes.**_

_**Persuasión.**_

_**1816**_

_**Condado de Sommerset, Ciudad de Bath**_

Sir Walter Hawkeye miraba con absoluto orgullo su libro de baronet, sobre todo la pagina donde se describía su biografía, acaricio con dedos temblorosos de emoción las paginas y de la afectación casi estuvo apunto de mojar el libro con sus lagrimas.

El libro de los Baronets estaba impreso con letras doradas y todos los hombres de buena posición (muertos o vivos) estaban allí para la posteridad.

Sir Walter adoraba sentarse en su cama y repasar su biografía con semblante orgulloso, era el hombre ( o uno de ellos) mas vanidoso que había en el condado de Sommerset y tenia con que. Aunque era viudo, muchas mujeres adulaban su aun gallarda apariencia y su modo de vestir elegante. Era rubio y tenia ojos muy claros, celestes, se pavoneaba con altanería por Bath y aunque era muy respetado, casi todos allí sabían de su carácter y su inteligencia poco desarrollada. Sir Walter se caso con una buena mujer, que estaba mucho más allá que el, tanto en belleza como en inteligencia y bondad. Tenía tres hijas, Lady Elizabeth, Riza y Winry.

Lady Elizabeth ya había pasado su edad de ser casadera y quedo soltera, estando muy ocupada con ser la señora de la casa, puesto que había heredado de su madre, quien murió al nacer Winry. La joven Riza Hawkeye, era bella, pero no tan despampanante como su padre y su hermana hubieran querido y al contrario de ellos contaba con un alma tan bella que su apariencia no era el problema. Tanto su padre como su hermana era iguales, vanidosos, egocéntricos, orgullosos y petulantes, pero Riza había salido a su madre y su personalidad había sido casi ignorada por su propia familia. Winry que era la menor de las tres hermanas, ya había contraído matrimonio, con un buen hombre: Edward Musgrove.

Inicialmente Edward se había fijado en Riza, pero esta lo rechazo y trasfirió sus afectos a la hermana menor. La joven Winry era dulce, pero tenia el defecto de ser un tanto quejosa y dependía por completo de Riza y su esposo para la crianza de sus dos hijos...Riza solía visitarla y el hogar de los Musgrove era pacifico mientras ella estaba, su cuñado solía decir que las visitas de Riza eran un milagro.

La vida de Riza Hawkeye en Bath, pasaba en la biblioteca de la gran mansión de Kellynch hall, haciendo algunas compras y tomando el te en la casa de su adorada Lady Trisha Russell, quien fue la mejor y mas adorada amiga de su madre, prudente y considerada y la encargada y tutora de la educación de Riza, desde la muerte de la madre de aquella, quien expresamente en su lecho de muerte le pidió a la mujer que cuidara de sus hijas como propias, Lady Trisha prometió solemnemente que lo haría y quiso a las tres como propias, pero su afecto se hacia mayor cuando hablaba de Riza.

Si bien Riza era hermosa, no había tenido muchos pretendientes, se sabía que Sir Walter Hawkeye estaba en la quiebra y solo le quedaban algunas propiedades y la gran casona de Kellynch Hall. Lo que significaba que Riza tendría una mísera dote si alguien pretendiera su mano, pues al ser la segunda hija, la mayor parte de la dote que Sir Walter podía ofrecer la llevaba Elizabeth. Aun así, Riza se había enamorado de un joven sin dinero y con el que tenia muchas cosas en común, Roy Mustang. El la amaba también pero se sentía desdichado porque no tenia nada para ofrecerle a Riza, a ella nunca le había importado demasiado eso y quiso continuar la relación, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Roy que una tarde de verano le propuso matrimonio, antes de entrar en la marina de su majestad. Ella había dicho que si, pero aquella noticia había llegado a oídos de Lady Trisha y de su padre que cuando se enteraron que Riza iba a contraer matrimonio con Roy y que este era inadecuado por su falta de bienes, la persuadieron para que no lo haga, logrando que la joven inexperta rechazara al joven y este insultado y herido se unió a marina con tristeza. Riza se hundió en la depresión y solo Lady Trisha puedo ayudarla.

Uno o dos años después, lo inevitable pasó en la casa de los Hawkeye, Sir Walter había tenido que bajar su orgullo y alquilar la casa de Kellynch Hall, pese a las quejas de su hija mayor que no cedería su casa a extraños. El arrendamiento de la casa serviría para que consiguieran un buen hogar y pudieran mantener su estilo de vida. El hogar que ya tenían era un departamento bien amoblado que era parte de los poco bienes que Sir Walter tenia, era humilde para ellos, pero para Riza estaba bien.

-Pero, padre, no hay nada que se pueda hacer?.-Elizabeth se dejo caer con pesar en el sillón de la sala.

-Nada, querida hija. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, es trágico.-

Elizabeth miro a su padre con tristeza, dejar la casa significaría tener que abandonar una posición que ya no tenían y que aun sostenían con esfuerzo...Pensaba que pensarían sus conocidos y parientes lejanos, eso sin duda era lo que mas le preocupaba. Debía luchar con las miradas de desaprobación hacia ella y si bien había dejado de soñar con un matrimonio conveniente, sus esperanzas de encontrar cualquier marido, ahora sin dinero se esfumaron.

-Los arrendatarios llegan esta semana, dicen que son excelentes personas.- Sir Walter examinaba los papeles...-El Capitán Hughes y su esposa Lady Gracia...

-Espero que sean personas de buen vivir y buenas costumbres...-

-Por lo que dice aquí, lo son querida...-

Riza se había quedado sentada alejada de su padre y su hermana, miraba hacia fuera, mientras oía lejanas las quejas de su hermana mayor. Siempre callada, siempre ausente, siempre inadecuada.

-...Y Riza puede ir a visitar a Winry, recibí una carta de ella hace poco, preguntando por todos nosotros...Yo quisiera encargarme de la mudanza y de otras cosas, si me lo permitas, Padre...-

-Si, claro hija, por supuesto, tu eres experta en eso...Que dices, Riza?...Iras a ver a Winry?-

-Si...-Dijo arrastrado las palabras. Ella sabia que una estancia en la casa de Winry con sus hijos la alegrarían un poco

-Tienes que volver para conocer a los arrendatarios, por supuesto, hasta que tu hermana, termine con la mudanza del departamento...-Declaro su padre sin mirarla siquiera

-Excelente...Dicen que lady Gracia, viene con su hermano, un capitán de la marina, un tal Roy Mustang...-Su padre examinaba los papeles para no cometer errores..-Dicen que es un caballero y que hizo fortuna en la guerra...y es soltero...-

Riza se quedo sin habla, mirando a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos...Roy volvería? Estaría allí y la miraría odiándola como lo había hecho hacerle la ultima vez que lo miro a los ojos...Seguramente. Intentaría alejarse de el lo mas posible, pero...y si no podría?


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero hacer una aclaracion: Los personajes viven el siglo XIX asique es logico que hablen tan acartonadamente.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist y Persuacion no me pertencen, eso queda claro.**

* * *

**Persuacion-Capitulo 2**

-Bueno, esta todo arreglado entonces...Armstrong me dice que serán dos visitas. Una para conocernos y conocer la casa y cuando los tramites estén preparados se mudaran aquí.- Sir Walter dejo los papeles en la mesa y se acerco a una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda a su hija Elizabeth.

Lady Hawkeye no dijo nada, estaba demasiado deprimida para armar una respuesta. Riza luchaba consigo misma y sus pensamientos...Roy...volvió y pronto estaría allí...Unos meses más y se pasearía por allí, por las habitaciones, por los jardines. Ella seguro debía desaparecer...Intentaría quedarse con Winry lo mas posible. La visita a su hermana podría extenderse para evitar aquella primera visita de los futuros arrendatarios, pero su padre, la obligaría presentarse para conocer a la familia si o si. Su única salvación era Lady Trisha...

Comenzó a pensar como había sido su primer encuentro...Se habían conocido hacia ya dos años, pero parecían muchos mas...y lentamente se habían enamorado. Habían compartido algunos meses de dicha extrema y algunos besos a escondidas, caricias y palabras de amor, suaves y tiernas que se profesaban en lugares recónditos para evitar las miradas y hacer de ese amor exclusivo de ellos dos. Pero Cuando Lady Trisha y su padre tuvieron noticia de aquel romance, lo censuraron. Intervinieron en la felicidad de la pareja. El era un joven muy apuesto. De inteligencia destacada y brillante, pero pobre y que Riza Hawkeye con todos sus títulos, bella e inteligente se fuera a malograr a los 19 años con un noviazgo con un joven que no tenia nada para ofrecerle más que así mismo, sin esperanzas y sin relaciones, era un desatino. Solo pensarlo horrorizaba la prudencia de Lady Trisha. Roy había sido rico pero había dilapidado su fortuna con malos negocios y esperaba que aquella carrera en la marina le diera lo que había perdido, soñaba con su propio barco. Lady Trisha lo veía brillante y testarudo, con una mente fuerte y fuerza de voluntad inacabable...Mounstroso!... Inaceptable!

Roy había hecho lo imposible por cambiar aquel veredicto, luchando encontrando solamente una pétrea convicción. Al fin triste, se unió a la marina y no se volvió a oir de el en Bath.

Mientras tanto Riza dentro del dolor que había sido rechazar a Roy, creyendo que había sido a su favor para que el pudiera desarrollarse sin la carga de una esposa...no ahorro llantos y sufrimiento. Luego de un tiempo, ya no pudo encontrar consuelo en ningún otro hombre, sintiendo que traicionaba a Roy de todas maneras, se sentía infiel y maldita. Allí fue cuando apareció Musgrove: Edward que hallo en su hermana mayor dispocision, tenía riquezas, tierras, un buen aspecto y un carácter apacible.

Lady Trisha trato inútilmente de emparejar a Riza con Edward pero, Riza ya con 21 años no presto atención a las insinuaciones. Justo que había pensado que el dolor ya no volvería y que Roy se había casado olvidándola...todo parecía confabulado en su contra.

Se despertó de aquellos pensamientos dolorosos y miro a su padre y a su hermana. Levanto la voz

Y sin ninguna emoción dijo

-Mañana salgo para Uppercross. Winry seguro esta esperándome y no deseo que se enferme mas por mi ausencia.-

Se levantaba para hacer su pequeño bolso y estar lista para mañana. Al menos seria de utilidad en la casa de Winry.

Se esperaba que Riza lo hiciera, su padre y su hermana no la consideraban de utilidad como lo hacia lady Trisha. Últimamente su presencia era ignorada por la inconfundible figura de la Sra. Lust

La Sra. Lust se había hecho inseparable de su hermana Elizabeth hacia un poco más de algunos meses, desplazando a Riza en la casa y opinando sobre cuestiones familiares.

-La Sra. Lust, nos acompañara padre...Tiene muchos deseos de ayudar y estaría encantada si lo hace. No se que haría sin ella.-Lady Elizabeth se arreglo el vestido y su peinado, mirándose al espejo y maravillandose en lo que veía...Una bella mujer de pelo rubio, recogido en un moño y un singular rostro que estaba como tallado en mármol.

-Claro, claro...Será un placer que este con nosotros...- Sir Walter no miro a su hija cuando esta hizo aquella observación. Solo se limito a seguir estudiando sus papeles y hacer muecas de desagrado. Riza hastiada y acostumbrada a ser completamente ignorada salio del estudio suavemente, casi sin ruido.

Riza le había advertido a su hermana mayor de la Sra. Lust. Consideraba que aquella mujer tenía intensiones con Sir Walter, aunque este por su escasa inteligencia y su altísimo sentido de la vanidad no había visto tal intención. Cuando Lady Elizabeth oyó el comentario de su hermana, la reprendió por pensar mal de ella.

-No se de donde sacaste eso, pero no creo que estés en lo cierto, La Sra. Lust, tiene mi mas alta estima y se que jamás aspiraría a casarse con papa, es demasiado humilde para eso. Además tú sabes que papa...bueno, no estaría con alguien como ella...verdad? así que deja de imaginarte cosas y deja en paz a la Sra. Lust.

-No es fea, Elizabeth...y...

-Papa es quisquilloso con su aspecto y lo sabes, La Sra Lust que si bien es pulcra y elegante, no demuestra tener buen tino con la ropa que usa...Papa jamas la miraria como una mujer a su nivel...

-Solo me gustaria que fueras mas observadora con ella

-Riza, no hay ningún peligro...quédate tranquila...

Riza se dio por vencida en esa situación, viendo que su hermana estaba siendo demasiado testaruda en su opinión sobre su reciente amiga, pero sabía que su hermana vigilaría mejor a la Sra. Lust de ahora en más, al menos para confirmar que lo pensaba sobre ella, era cierto.

Luego de juntar sus pertenencias en una pequeña bolsa, tomo un carruaje y se fue directamente a Uppercross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y FullMetal Alchemist, no me pertencen, le pertencen a Arakawa Hiromu**

**Persuacion No me pertenece, Le pertenece a Jane Austen, esto es una adaptacion.  
**

* * *

El tiempo mientras viajaba a Uppercross había sido, calido, pero Riza no sentía calor, sus cabeza daba vueltas pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esa semana. Dejar Kellynch Hall, La Sra. Lust y por supuesto: Roy...Santo Dios! que haría?...Estaba segura que aunque ella

lo evitara, inevitablemente se encontrarían y tendría que enfrentar su mirada llena de odio, de desilusión. Debía soportar aquella mirada onix de desaprobación pero lo que más la inquietaba era el pensamiento que no se había casado...esta bien, eso era al menos raro...

Riza bajo del carruaje y camino las millas que quedaban a la casa de su hermana menor, con su pequeño bolso. Le gustaba caminar y oler el aroma de las flores, cuando llego su hermana menor estaba acostada en el gran sillón del salón, miro a Riza que entraba y dejaba su bolso, parecía enferma...

-Riza..Al fin llegas! creo que moriré pronto!...no pude levantarme en toda la mañana de este sillón..

-Win, estarás bien...Pensé que los niños te acompañarían...

-No, estuvieron un rato conmigo, pero sus gritos me estaban crispando los nervios...Edward se fue de caza y me ha dejado sola, puedes creerlo? Edward Jr ha estado muy travieso desde la ultima vez que viniste!...Porque no viniste antes! estuve muy mal de salud y Edward no quiere creerme.

Riza se mordió el labio cuando escuchaba a su hermana, solía ser de lo más exagerada e inventaba enfermedades que no tenía

-No recuerdas que me has mandado una carta, diciendo que te sentías de maravilla y que no me necesitabas, querida?

_-Esta bien...No se que haría sin ti, querida hermana...tu pareces entender a mis hijos, mas que yo misma..._

-_Me quedare hasta que te sientas mejor, luego tengo que ir a conocer a los arrendatarios de Kellynch Hall y por supuesto, instalarme en Bath._

_-Papa esta muy desanimado, no es cierto?_

_-Si, hasta diría deprimido_

_-No quieres salir a caminar un poco?...te hará bien..._

_-Si, vayamos a visitar a las hermanas de Edward...Schieska y Rose_

Winry y Riza caminaron dos kilómetros a pie hasta la Casa Grande, donde los suegros de Winry y sus hijas, vivían. Los padres de las chicas era de la vieja tradición Inglesa, muy buena pasta, amistosos y hospitalarios, no muy educados y por supuesto, nada elegantes. Mientras que sus hijas, Schieska y Rose, eran bonitas y educadas, de un humor excelente. Riza envidiaba únicamente de ellas la disposición amorosa de las hermanas.

Los recibieron con cordialidad y Los Señores Musgrove, enterados de la nueva situación de Riza, le preguntaron acerca de la mudanza, Riza les dijo con amabilidad que muy pronto, su familia y ella

se mudarían a Bath en un cómodo departamento mas pequeño y así pasaron la tarde, entre varias taza de te y música interpretada por Riza en el piano.

A mitad de la caída de la noche, llego Edward de cacería, invitando a Riza a cenar para compartir la perdiz que había cazado. Riza acepto de buen gusto. De verdad quería a su cuñado. Edward era rubio, algo bajito, pero fino y simpático. Se interesaba por los deportes y gozaba de un humor a toda prueba, hasta que se mencionaba su estatura, pero no parecía afectarle demasiado el tedio frecuente de su esposa, soportando sus desatinos con gran admiración de Riza. Tenían peleas como cualquier pareja en las cuales Riza tenía que intervenir más de lo que hubiera querido porque ambas partes reclamaban su arbitraje, pero dentro de todo, era una pareja feliz.

Cuando Riza menciono que los nuevos arrendatarios de Kellych Hall eran Los Sres Hughes, dijo que los habia conocido gracias a la amabilidad del hermano de la Sra Hughes, Roy Mustang. A Riza se le erizo la piel. Los Musgrove tenían un hijo mas, además de Edward, Schieska y Rose, Wrath..

Wrath había estado en la marina, pero murió al poco tiempo, causando en sus padres y sus hermanos mucho pesar a pesar de ser un chico algo peculiar y poco sensato. Sus padres hablaban de el con mucho cariño y mencionaron que Roy, lo había ayudado, antes de morir. La Sra Musgrove había dicho también que el Capitan Mustang, había pagado de su bolsillo los gastos del viaje del cuerpo de Wrath,

_-Me alegro que sean ellos, Srita Riza. Son excelentes personas y nosotros estamos muy agradecidos con el Capitán Mustang por lo que hizo con Wrath. Le escribiré al Capitán para invitarlo a cenar, nos horaria que usted también estuviera allí, Srita Riza._

Lo que mas temía Riza Hawkeye se estaba haciendo realidad demasiado rápido y no le quedo otra que aceptar la invitación.

_-Por supuesto, será un placer asistir..._

Horas después, cenaron la perdiz de Edward y tomaron café en la sala. Cerca de la madrugada, Edward, Winry y Riza, volvieron a Uppercross.

Pasaron algunos días y temiendo lo peor, El día de la cena, iba a ser pronto y Ella estaba invitada.

Vería a Roy, pero la lastimaba el saber que el la miraría con desprecio. La noche antes de la cena, El pequeño Edward Jr, tan travieso como era, estaba jugando con un caballo de su padre, este lo vigilaba de cerca. Pero Edward se entretuvo con otra cosa mientras sostenía las riendas del caballo. El pequeño que se estaba aburriendo de dar vueltas, decidió dar un apretón al caballo por el lomo, el animal reacciono y salio cabalgando con fuerza de aquel lugar, soltándose de la mano de su dueño y el asustado pequeño gritaba. Edward tomo el caballo y salio al galope tras su hijo que gritaba con desesperación. El caballo que el niño montaba cruzo de un salto una cerca y cayo al suelo con el chico y todo.

La desesperación de los padres, hizo que Riza cabalgara hasta el medico mas cercano y lo trajera.

El facultativo dijo que estaba fuera de peligro, pero que debía estar en cama por un largo tiempo. Riza se ofreció a cuidarlo.

El Capitán Mustang llego a Uppercross, temprano acaparando las miradas de todas las mujeres del pueblo, con su sonrisa galante y sus maneras educadas, siempre había sido un buen partido, ahora con unos cuanto millones en su haber y esa mirada onix seductora, lo era mas.

Es misma noche, Riza tuvo que faltar a la cena, porque tenia que cuidar a su sobrino, era una buena excusa, demasiado buena...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes y FullMetal Alchemist, no me pertencen, le pertencen a Arakawa Hiromu**

**Persuacion No me pertenece, Le pertenece a Jane Austen, esto es una adaptacion.**

**

* * *

**

Después de la cena ofrecida por los Musgrove en su casa, todos habían quedados encantados por el Capitán Mustang, este solía pasar y dar largas caminatas por el pueblo juntos a la jóvenes hermanas de Edward. El pueblo era pequeño y todos opinaban cual seria su elección:

Si Schieska o Rose. Nadie se ponía deacuerdo.

Winry por la mañana, en el desayuno, le comento a Riza que el Capitán había preguntado por ella.

-Se mostró muy interesado, querida- Dijo Winry terminando de leer la correspondencia.

Vaya, eso era una maravillosa novedad

-Que le dijiste?

-Que lamentabas no haber asistido a la cena y que te ofreciste a cuidar a Edward Jr. Ese pequeño, me volverá loca...

Riza se mordió el labio mirando a su hermana, con algo de preocupación. El Capitán había preguntado por ella. Los latidos de su corazón iban rápido, casi al galope, se convenció que el solo lo había hecho por simple cortesía, se entristeció.

-Me gustaría salir un rato hoy, me siento bien y mis enfermedades me están dando un respiro.

-Si, claro querida

Riza respondio absorta, mientras le daba vueltas a su café, pensaba porque Roy había preguntado por ella. Haba estado convencida que el ya no se preocuparía por ella, pero fue al menos grato saber que, se acordaba. Su hermana se acerco a la ventana con su taza de café y sorbió un poco de la bebida.

-Mis cuñadas y el Capitán Mustang, vaya...quien acapararlo, no lo han soltado desde que ceno con nosotros.

Riza oyó a su hermana nombrar a Roy y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Ven, míralas...se están acercando. Dios querido! Janee!...prepara la sala de las visitas!

Riza trago saliva y fue corriendo a la ventana. Roy se acercaba junto a las hermanas Musgrove de cada lado, riendo con ellas y siendo amable. Padre nuestro! El momento se acercaba y ella no tenia escapatoria posible, quería huir, pero que excusa pondría?...se pego a la ventana y cuanto mas se acercaba, mas de daba cuenta que Roy estaba increíblemente apuesto. Los años lo habían mejorado y se veía maduro y experimentado. Su cabello negro despeinado... Sus ojos...Oh Santo Dios! Esos ojos negros, esos ojos que la habían mirado con amor alguna vez... No debía guardar esperanzas. Se arreglo el vestido y el peinado y suspiro. Era hora de enfrentar la situación.

Se paro en la sala del recibidor. Parecía segura, pero dentro era un manojo de nervios, sus manos apretadas comenzaban a sudar. Tuvo que ponerlas en otra posición. Cuando lo vio entrar con Jane y las cuñadas de Winry en el recibidor creyó morirse. Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado. Riza pensaba que no sentiría mas que un antiguo cariño por el, pero se dio cuenta que seguía perdidamente enamorada.

El Capitán la miro a los ojos y le beso el dorso de la mano, ella le devolvió la mirada, su mirada era seria y dura y fue como si empuñara una daga y esta se atravesara por su corazón, hizo un pequeño ademan de saludo

-Y entonces Capitán? Que le parece mi hermana?

-Encantadora, Sra. Musgrove

Y sonrió. Riza tuvo el deseo incontrolable de correr a su habitación, donde se sentía protegida, pero se quedo y con toda gracia se sentó. En un momento de la conversación sintió que los ojos de Roy la seguían, no sabia si se había sonrojado, parecía que si porque sentía su cara caliente, Los ojos de Roy la miraban fijamente, ella con un movimiento de cabeza los enfrento. Roy pareció sorprendido por ello, hizo una imperceptible inclinación de cabeza. Dios! Amaba esos ojos...

Riza estaba hermosa, desde la última vez que la había visto. Se veía madura, pero aun seguía siendo la mujer que conocía: amable y dulce. Sus bellos ojos ámbares... Un ruido los sorprendió. Edward entraba con su hijo menor. Hubiera seguido mirándola pero el niño en su inocencia comenzó a jugar ruidosamente, a tal punto que se empezaba a comportar insoportablemente mal. Su madre lo estaba regañando y el niño hastiado por el aburrimiento de no tener a su hermano, comenzó a molestar a Riza para que saliera con el a jugar.

-Alphonse!...quédate quieto y se buen niño

Ordeno su padre con voz estricta.

-Quiero que la tía, venga conmigo a jugar

-No puede. Ahora quédate quieto y no molestes

El niño pareció entender por un rato el reto de su padre hasta que vino su hermano mayor que estaba hastiado de su cama. Nuevamente el pequeño Alphonse volvió a interrumpir la charla de los adultos, molestando a su hermano

Riza se impuso como autoridad y miro seria a Alphonse

-Al, compórtate...y siéntate en el sillón cerca de tu padre.

-No quiero...

-Al...te advierto...

Roy se levanto y en dos zancadas tomo al niño y sin decir ni una palabra, lo levanto y lo puso cerca de su padre, luego le dijo algo al oído y el niño que estaba pataleando se quedo quieto y asintió.

Riza y todos los que estaba allí, lo miraron extrañados. Roy en silencio se volvió a sentar. El niño lo miraba. Winry pestañeó sorprendida

-Vaya, Capitán...

-Solo le prometí que el y yo jugaríamos luego a un nuevo juego que aprendí en las indias, solo si quedaba quieto por un rato.

Riza estaba estupefacta. Que Roy la hubiera ayudado con el niño fue algo completamente sorprendente. El volvió a hacerle una inclinación con la cabeza cuando ella lo miro. Se la respondió como agradecimiento.

La visita fue agobiante, era evidente que Roy estaba despechado. Como había adivinado, la miraba fijamente, examinándola, recriminándole. No podía culparlo, ella se odiaba también por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Al final, se fue, dejando a Riza con un gusto amargo en la boca, extenuada, se dejo caer en la cama y lloro un poco más. Esa mirada le dolía.

Se acercaba el día en que Riza tenía previsto ir a Kellynch Hall con Lady Trisha. Ella estaba preocupada, ya que veía muy poco al Capitán. La verdad es que sin darse cuenta buscaba excusas para tener su compañía. Salía mucho de cacería con Edward y solía por las tardes recoger avellanas con algunas de las hermanas. Pasaron también por allí los Hughes, que pasaron por Uppercross para conocer y llevar la correspondencia del Capitán.

Éste les comentó si alguien se ofrecía a acompañarle a ver al capitán Falman, el cual estaba enfermo. Emprendieron, todos, el camino hacia Lyme. Allí se encontraron con El capitán Falman y su esposa y junto a ellos estaba el, Sr. Havoc.

El Sr. Havoc, era un alma buena. Era cuñado de los Falman porque la hermana del capitán, había contraído matrimonio con el hacia unos cuantos años. La joven hermosa, murió hacia un año, mientras este estaba en el ejército, donde había sido teniente. Era bien parecido, joven, rubio de ojos celestes muy claros, y muy versado en poemas. Riza se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba devastado por la perdida y los poemas ayudaban en su condición. Tenia gusto por poemas de Lord Byron y otros autores parecidos. Inmediatamente hicieron amistad, más que nada porque los dos compartían silencios en las conversaciones y solo contestaban cuando se les preguntaba. Hablaron de poemas y cuando llego la hora de separarse, se prometieron una larga charla sobre literatura.

Todos se instalaron en la casa del amable Capitán Falman, quien pareció alegrarse de tener visitas y dispuso todo para que las mismas estuvieran lo mas cómodas posibles.

Lyme era un lugar muy bello, aunque fuera lejano de las distracciones de Bath o Londres.

Riza y su hermana salían de caminata cerca de la casa del Capitán y Winry vio a un hombre a la lejanía reconociéndolo como Sr. Frank Archer. Archer Se acerco a ellas.

-Frank Archer? Que hace por acá?

-Debe tener negocios, querida

-Oh, eso seguro...Nos dio la espalda por dinero, porque cambiaria de hábitos?

-Winry, no sabemos si fue así...

-Tu oíste a nuestro padre...El contaba con su sobrino y este cuando vio mas dinero tomo distancia.

-Ahí viene...

Riza y Winry que había cambiado su semblante de asco a una complaciente, de una manera asombrosa para mantener las formas, se quedaron donde el hombre, alto, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, las alcanzo.

-Srita Hawkeye, Sra. Musgrove...-El hombre hizo una reverencia ostentosa.

Riza y su hermana, respondieron al saludo con toda cortesía

El hombre no dejaba de mirar a Riza, y se deshacía en corteses y amables atenciones para ella, mientras tanto, Riza no le concedía mas atención que la debida, para una mujer de sus estatus.

-He querido visitar a su padre, Srita Hawkeye, como esta?

-Mi padre se encuentra excelente, gracias por preguntar...

-De nada, un placer...

-Podré verla en Bath?

-Si, pronto me reuniré con Lady Trisha para visitar a unos amigos

-Lady Trisha? Como se encuentra?

-Muy bien, Sr. Archer

Winry se apresuro a preguntar

-Que esta haciendo por acá, Sr. Archer?

-Tengo algunos negocios y pronto me reuniré con Lady Armstrong, en Bath.-Dijo amablemente el hombre

-Armstrong? Su hijo es amigo de mi padre...-acoto Riza

-Tengo noticias de eso...Su honorable madre, me invito a su casa

-Bueno, Sr. Archer, debemos retirarnos

-Espero verla en Bath para la primera opera del verano, Srita Hawkeye

-Será un placer asistir...

Riza hizo la reverencia acostumbrada y su hermana la siguió

-Adiós Sr. Archer...

-Adiós, Srita Hawkeye, Sra. Musgrove

El hombre repitió la reverencia ostentosa y mientras las mujeres caminaban de vuelta a la casa

Winry expreso su molestia...

-Claro, se codea con los ellos para obtener la mano de la hija menor de Lady Armstrong, como quedo viudo, matando a su pobre esposa, para obtener su fortuna, ahora viene por mas.

Riza miro hacia atrás, seguro si le decía en sus cartas a su hermana o a su padre que había visto a Sr. Archer, Sir Hawkeye, se molestaría mucho.

Unos días mas tarde, Los Falman, Ed y Winry, el Sr Havoc, las jóvenes Schieska y Rose, el Capitán Mustang y Riza, decidieron dar una vuelta por Cobbs, estaban disfrutando de el ambiente marino de la ciudad.

Era un lugar muy bello, un pequeño pueblito cerca de Lyme, donde el Capitan Falman tenia una cabaña para caza. El Capitán Mustang estaba riendo y jugando con las chicas. Riza lo miraba mientras hablaba con el Sr Havoc de literatura, casi no lo escuchaba al pobre, que se inflaba de pasión mientras le comentaba el ultimo poema que había leído.

Los Falman hablaban y comentaban el tiempo, mientras caminaban por la orilla de la playa.

Schieska en un atento por captar la atención del Capitán, se subió a la orilla de piedra y comenzó a saltar, hasta que tropezó con una de las rocas que estaba salida alli, se resbalo y cayo golpeándose la cabeza. Su hermana y el Capitán Mustang fueron a su alcance inmediatamente y luego todos los demás.

Riza al ver que Rose estaba fuera de si y su hermana también, tomo el control de la situación.

-Sr Falman, traiga un carruaje y llévese a Rose.

-Si, Claro...

El hombre y su esposa, salieron lo mas rápido posible hacia la cabaña. Riza vio como su cuñado no podía calmar a su esposa.

-Winry! Se pondrá bien! Cálmate!

Su hermana inmediatamente bajo sus gritos y Riza ordeno

-Edward, llévate a Winry, Sr Havoc por favor vaya con Falman y avise de inmediato a un medico. Edward, regresen a Lyme y avísales a tus padres.

-Si, claro, Riza...

Havoc se fue corriendo tras Falman y Edward tomo a Winry y empezaron el camino de regreso hacia Lyme. Riza miro al capitán Mustang.

-Capitán, ayúdeme a llevar a Schieska al carruaje

Mustang la miro e inmediatamente hizo lo que Riza le ordeno. Levanto a Schieska en sus fuertes brazos y cuando Falman se acercaba con el carruaje, todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la cabaña

Riza una vez mas, lo había sorprendido. Esta vez, fue maravilloso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de pasar al capitulo quiero agradecer a todas mis Reviwers...Son maravillosas todas y espero que sigan leyendo. A los que no dejan comentario, les digo; que se animen...aun soy inexperta y me gusta aceptar las criticas malas y buenas. Como siempre: GRACIAS! gracias por el apoyo ^_^**

**Bueno, sin mas aclaracion, seguimos con Roy y Riza ^^ (esto iría al final, pero era lo primero que quería mencionar)**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Los personajes y FullMetal Alchemist, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiromu**

**Persuasión No me pertenece, Le pertenece a Jane Austen, esto es una adaptación.**

**

* * *

**

Cuando todos se aseguraron que Schieska estaba fuera de peligro, se la paso a la Casa Grande, propiedad del Capitán Falman en Lyme, bajo el cuidado de la Sra. Falman y de Riza. Todos estaban complacientes con ella porque había sido la única capaz de mantener la calma y manejar la situación perfectamente. El capitán Mustang no se separaba de la cama de la chica, pendiente el día completo de ella y sus necesidades y lamentaba no haberse comportado mejor y haber evitado el accidente.

-No debí acceder a sus caprichos, fui indulgente con ella y permití que hiciera su gusto.

Le dijo a Riza que estaba junto a el, cerca de la cama de Schieska

-Vamos Capitán, Schieska lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras, es aun una jovencita...

Roy la miro y Riza al enfrentarlos se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado. Esa mirada ya no la reprochaba y hasta diría que brillaba. Esa noche, se quedaron por ordenes del medico, turnándose por dos horas cada uno. Edward no había llegado a avisarle a sus padres, esperando el informe del medico, decidió que era mejor no preocuparlos hasta saber que la joven estaba fuera de peligro.

Al día siguiente el Mustang, le dijo a Edward que era su deseo llevar a Rose y Winry a Uppercross sabiendo el deseo de la hermana de Riza por ver a sus hijos. También manifestó su deseo de ver al Dr. Marcoh, el hombre era una eminencia, había encontrado una forma de curar a las personas con una piedra y algo llamado alquimia y Roy pagaría lo que fuera para ver a Schieska de nuevo en pie.

-Oh, esta usted seguro, Capitán?

-Si, es muy bueno haciéndolo, mas los cuidados de la Sra. Falman y la Srita Hawkeye, su hermana volverá a ser la misma de siempre. Confió en la Srita Hawkeye y su buen juicio.

Luego se volvió hacia Riza

-Srita Hawkeye, me haría ese favor? Creo que usted es la indicada para hacerlo. Usted manejo la situación de manera impecable. Como la buena esposa de un marino.

-Claro, Capitán acepto quedarme, será un gusto para mi cuidar de Schieska.

Roy hablaba con una viveza y una sutileza tales que parecían pertenecer al pasado. Riza se sonrojo intensamente y el recobrándose se alejo.

Winry comenzó a quejarse que ese era su lugar puesto que ella era la cuñada de Schieska y que ella debía ser la que se quedara a ayudar a la Sra. Falman. Edward trato de convencerla de que Riza era una gran elección. No había caso...Edward termino por dejarse convencer y Riza tuvo que dejar su lugar por su hermana. Se quedaría Winry.

El capitán los esperaba para salir hacia Uppercross y salir de Lyme, parecía que el cambio lo había afectado. Ella parecía tranquila y hubiera atendido a Schieska con una afecto fuera de lo común, solo por el afecto que le tenia a el. Y dejaron Lyme, en silencio solo observando el paisaje. El capitán hablaba con Rose para tranquilizarla y asegurarse que no tuviera mas agitaciones, mas tarde cuando ya estaban llegando a Uppercross. El Capitán Mustang se dirigió a Riza

-He estado pensando...Ella no debe aparecer en el primer momento. No podría soportarlo. Me parece que es mejor que usted se quede en el coche con ella mientras yo veo a los padres, le parece a usted buena idea?

Riza asintió y el pareció satisfecho. Pero el recuerdo que el le hubiera dirigido la palabra, la hacia feliz. Después de que los padres de Schieska se tranquilizaron, el Capitán Mustang y el Edward volvieron a Lyme. Mientras Schieska se recuperaba, el Capitán no se separaba de ella.

El resto del tiempo que Riza en Uppercross, lo paso en la casa de su hermana, ayudando como podía y feliz de hacerlo. Schieska no presentaba síntomas graves y evolucionaba rápido, gracias a los cuidados de la Sra. Falman y el Dr. Marcoh. Riza los envió a todos a Lyme. Ella termino con los preparativos y quedo sola en la casa.

Ella era la última con excepción de los niños. La ultima de todo el grupo que había animado y llenando ambas casas.

Si Schieska sanaba, todo estaría de nuevo bien, no habría más felicidad que antes. No cabe duda al menos para ella, de lo que seguiría a la recuperación. Unos pocos meses y el cuarto, ahora desierto, seria ocupado por el brillo del amor, por todo aquello que menos tenía en común con Riza Hawkeye.

Lady Trisha llegó en coche y Riza partió para Bath.

Riza no había regresado a Kellynch Hall y ahora ocuparía su puesto en lo modernos y elegantes apartamentos en Bath. Lady Trisha sabia quien había frecuentado Uppercross, pero Riza había mejorado su aspecto. Riza comparo los comentarios de la mujer con la admiración de su primo.

Durante la conversación comprendió que había también un cambio de espíritu, los asuntos que habían llegado a su corazón cuando se alejo de Kellynch Hall parecían haberse calmado y era de interés secundario

Lady Trisha hablo de su satisfacción de la casa que la familia tenia en Candem Place. Riza se avergonzó de la importancia que tenia para ella Lyme y Schieska y todas las personas que conoció allí, mas interesante era para ella su amistad con los Falman y el teniente Havoc que la propia casa paterna, allí en Candem Place o a la intimidad con la Sra. Lust

Riza le comento el accidente de Schieska a lady Trisha informándole de todos los detalles y la mujer no pudo más que lamentar la imprudencia y el fatal resultado y naturalmente el nombre del Capitán Mustang debió ser mencionado por las dos. Riza no podía pronunciar su nombre y mirar a la cara a Lady Trisha hasta no haberle informado brevemente a esta de lo que creía que existía entre el Capitán y Schieska. Cuando lo dijo pudo hablar con más tranquilidad. Lady Trisha no podía hacer más que escuchar y desear felicidad a ambos . Pero en su corazón sentía un placer rencoroso y despectivo de pensar que el hombre que a los 25 años parecía entender algo de lo que valía Riza Hawkeye, estuviera entonces encantado con Schieska Musgrove.

Los cuatro o cinco primeros días pasaron sin sobresaltos para Riza en Candem Place, solo dos notas enviadas a ella diciendo que la salud de Schieska mejoraba por la intervención del Dr. Marcoh.

Lady Trisha y Riza debían ir a visitar a la Sra. Hughes y le pregunto a Riza si tenía el valor. Riza no rehusó. Sus sentimientos fueron sinceros cuando dijo:

-Creo que usted será la que sufra más, sus sentimientos son más difíciles de cambiar que los míos. Estando en la vecindad, mis afectos se han endurecido.

Riza tenía alta opinión de El Capitán Hughes y su esposa Gracia y consideraba a su padre afortunado con sus inquilinos. Creía que Kellynch Hall había pasado en buenas manos después de todo.

Esta convicción era dolorosa y muy dura, pero servia para prevenir el mismo dolor que experimentaría Lady Trisha al entrar otra vez en la casa y recorrer sus dependencias.

Gracia Hughes siempre la había tratado con gran amabilidad que la hacia sospechar de una secreta simpatía y cuando la recibió en su casa las atenciones fueron especiales para ella.

-Mas te, querida Srita Hawkeye?

-No, gracias Sra. Hughes...

-Como les decía, mi hermano estuvo hace poco aquí, y fue el quien nos contó la tragedia de la Srita Musgrove.

-Aun se encuentra el Capitán Mustang en Lyme?

-Así es, paso dos días con nosotros para avisarle a la Srita Hawkeye del estado de la chica y volvió a irse.

Nos pregunto especialmente por la Srita Hawkeye y nos hablo de cómo ella había manejado la situación y sus esfuerzos, ponderándola.

Riza sonrió algo sonrojada y peso que eso había sido hermoso, le causo más placer que cualquier cosa

-No fue gran cosa, creo que cualquiera había hecho lo mismo.

Gracia Hughes la miro y levanto débilmente una ceja, sonriente

-Dijo que había sido extraordinaria su actuación. Como la digna esposa de un marino...

Riza volvió a sonrojarse e inmediatamente se cambio de tema. Más tarde, el Capitán Hughes oferto a Riza dar una vuelta y le comento unos pocos cambios. La alentó a recorrer la casa y ella se negó. Le cometo que había sacado los cuatro espejos que su padre tenia en su cuarto y Riza trato de no reír. Lady Trisha y Gracia Hughes estaban encantadas la una con la otra, al final después de una adorable tarde, las dos mujeres partieron a Candem Place.

Días más tarde, Edward y Winry volvieron a Uppercross, cuando ya Schieska podía caminar. En una pequeña visita de Ed y Winry a Candem Place para conocer la casa, Edward comento como el Capitán se mostraba interesado en Riza.

-Así es, cuñada...Hablaba de ti con una deferencia tal que no parecía simple amistad.

-No es así, Edward. El capitán hablaba de Riza como cualquier otra persona de nuestro grupo.

-Si, si lo hacia y hasta parecía que le brillaban los ojos al mencionarle...

Riza se sonrojo y no dijo nada. El Capitán Hablando de ella?...Pudiera ser que...No, seguro fue por el antiguo cariño que se tenían, pensó Riza. Pero si fuera así? Riza ya no sabia que debía pensar. Cuando lo vio después de esos años, vio su mirada de reproche y ahora...hablando bien de ella y repitiendo lo bien que había manejado la situación con Schieska y diciendo que se había comportado como la buena esposa de un marino...Y si el la perdono? Y si el aun sentía algo por ella? El solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse más. Su hermana volvió con su marido a Uppercross, pues a Winry no le gustaba dejar a sus hijos con la madre de Edward. Sostenía que los malcriaba mucho y que luego era imposible que los niños le hicieran algún caso.

Recibió la invitación de su cuñado para volver también y como nada había en Bath que la atara y su hermana se ocupaba de todo, decidió que volvería al menos para ver como estaban los padres de Schieska y visitar también a Rose, siempre fue muy bienvenida en esa casa.

Dos semanas pasaron y su hermana Elizabeth le mando una carta, diciendo que tenía que volver a Bath porque el Sr. Archer estaba allí y que su padre la requería, para las presentaciones en la opera de Verano y con Lady Armstrong. Riza volvió a Candem Place bien entrada la noche.

-Oh querida Riza! Has vuelto? Ven, ven quiero presentarte al Sr. Archer

-Sr. Archer? Mi hermana Riza Hawkeye...

Archer le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso, con una reverencia galante

-Oh, si la bella Srita Hawkeye, un gusto verla de nuevo.

-El gusto es mió, Sr. Archer.

El hombre no le sacaba la mirada de encima y aun sostenía su mano en la suya. Riza estaba algo incomoda. La llevo al sillón de la sala y se sentó junto a ella.

-La Srita Hawkeye y yo nos hemos visto en Uppercross cuando visitaba a algunas personas con las que tenia negocios. No es así, Srita?

-Si, caminábamos con Winry cuando el Sr. Archer se presento ante nosotras.

-Bueno, Bueno..Pronto se servirá la cena, Sr. Archer. Imagino que contamos con su presencia...

-Claro, Lady Elizabeth...

Archer dirigía algunas miradas a Riza y ella se levanto, y se dirigió a su padre que parecía en extremo complaciente y feliz de ser tan admirado.

-Lo siento, me gustaría vestirme antes de la cena, Padre...

-Claro, Claro, Hija..Ve, ve...

Riza salio de la sala y a su cuarto. Se refresco y se vistió con un vestido nuevo. Una criada le aviso que la cena estaba servida. La familia, junto con la Sra. Lust y el Sr. Archer, cenaron y luego fueron a la sala para tomar un café. Riza observaba a la Sra. Lust y al Sr. Archer en silencio. Al final de la noche, todo había terminado y todos habían pasado una velada magnifica. Pensó que el Sr. Archer era un hombre distinguido y agradable, Muy inteligente y algo superficial, pero no tanto como su padre. Riza se retiro a su habitación temprano, pero un solo pensamiento había en su cabeza: el Capitán Roy Mustang.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Los personajes y FullMetal Alchemist, ****no me pertenecen****, le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiromu**

**Persuasión ****No me pertenece****, Le pertenece a Jane Austen, esto es una adaptación.**

**Este es un capitulo con un poco mas de dialogos, puesto que es el anteultimo y el ultimo es decisivo para Roy y Riza.**

**

* * *

**

Pasaron unos días después de la velada con Mr Archer y Riza lo veía constantemente por la casa, visitando a su padre. Lady Trisha le decía que se casara con el para poder heredar Kellynch Hall, ella por supuesto, no le daba importancia.

Por esos días, en los diarios apareció la noticia que la familia del abogado de los Hawkeye, Armstrong estaba en Bath, toda la familia tuvo que visitarlos. Era una familia de muy alta alcurnia y muy respetada en la sociedad. Solían vivir en Bath seis meses para después volver a Londres. Riza, para esa época se había se entero por su antigua niñera que su amiga de la infancia Maria Ross, estaba en Bath. Esta había caído en la pobreza y era viuda. Riza la visitaba con frecuencia, ocultando la verdad a su padre, quien de inmediato habría censurado aquella amistad.

Una tarde cuando estaba paseando sola por Bath, se encontró con los Hughes que paseaban por Gay Street, por la gota del Capitán Hughes.

-Mi querida Srita hawkeye, como esta usted?

-Muy bien, capitán...Sra. Hughes

La Sra. Hughes le hizo una leve reverencia y le sonrió como solía hacerlo

-Como esta el Capitán Mustang?-

-Oh...Mi hermano, esta en Plymouth, visitando a nuestra madre. Lady Chris Mustang

Y no sabemos nada de el. Estuvo un tiempo tras Schieska, pero ella al fin se decidió por el teniente Havoc. Todos pensamos que se casarían...

-Schieska con el Teniente...

-Si, pobre Roy...tendrá que empezar de nuevo con otra persona...

Riza estaba entre asombrada y feliz. Casi pensó que estaba por desmayarse. Ella también pensaba que después del accidente Roy se casaría con ella...Pero entonces...que paso?...porque Schieska se iba a casar con Havoc?

Estuvieron hablando de formalidades y frivolidades, hasta que se separaron y se despidieron para verse en el concierto, que se daba el sábado de esa misma semana.

La mañana del jueves, Riza había ido a ver a la modista donde su hermana y ella misma habían encargado los vestidos para la recepción y el espectáculo. Sucedió que mientras estaba en el coche, vio a pasar al Capitán Mustang, quien ya había llegado a Bath. Cuando pensó que lo había perdido de vista, resulto que el estaba donde ella debía entrar. Se bajo del coche y se acerco a el. Ella pareció notar que los ojos negros de el brillaban con una intensidad que no había notado antes, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, no queriendo perder cada porción de su rostro. Riza se había sonrojado ligeramente y el le sonría levemente, acercándose cada vez mas.

-Srita Hawkeye, como esta usted?

-Muy bien Capitán, Gracias...usted?

-Perfectamente...

Un relámpago, llovizna leve...

-Lo pensaba de su madre...

-Volví ayer Mi cuñado insistió...Quizás Oyó que Schieska se casara con Havoc

Lluvia fuerte...

-Oh, si...me sorprendió mucho

-Lo mismo yo

-Con el tiempo tendrán cosas en común, Havoc ganara en vitalidad y alegría y Schieska...

-Acabara enamorada de la poesía...

Los dos rieron...y seguían mojándose, mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en la del otro...

-Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo...aun así la Srita Schieska es muy joven, buena agradable y de buen carácter, pero la hermana de Falman era una mujer muy superior y su cariño hacia ella era realmente profundo. Un hombre no se recupera fácilmente de su devoción hacia una mujer así...

Roy la seguía mirando, esta vez con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, la hizo entrar a la tienda.

-No debería y no lo hace

Riza quedo en silencio, mientras se miraban, la lluvia caía y ellos seguían en su pequeño mundo personal. Roy había notado que un cabello de Riza, había caído sobre su rostro, levanto la mano y corrió suavemente el cabello de la cara, aun con sus ojos negros clavados en los de ella.

Cuando una voz, los interrumpió, volviéndolos a la realidad de Bath.

-Mi adorable Prima! Y el Capitán Roy Mustang.

Roy estaba realmente furioso y se le notaba. Riza sabia solo por haberlo mirado a los ojos. Estaba mudo y miraba a Archer con un profundo y delicado desden.

-Sr. Archer! –Intervino, Riza con desilusión.

-Conoce al Capitán?

-Oh si...me han hablado maravillas de el.-Lo saludo con una cortes pero indiferente reverencia Archer miro a Riza y acaparándola, ignorando a Mustang

-Que suerte que la veo. No se su padre le comento que he estado con los Armstrong y he conseguido la buena fortuna de conseguir para usted y su familia, buenos asientos en el Pump

Room, Que le parece?

Riza miraba de reojo a Roy y este ya parecía no soportar ni un momento más. Hasta que Archer volvió a hablar

-El carruaje esta listo, Prima

-Capitán, hay un concierto esta noche, en el Pump Room, Recuerdo cuanto le gustaba la música

Roy no dijo mas nada y la siguió mirando

Reverencias. Riza salio de allí vacilante su cuerpo se negaba a dejarlo.

Mientas iba caminando con su primo del brazo, pensaba lo que había pasado allí. La lluvia había terminado, pero sus pensamientos tormentosos con Roy aun seguían allí. Si, había visto esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos negros mirándola con adoración y veía lo que había visto alguna vez, esta vez, creía no equivocarse. No importaba que no hubiera podido salvarla de su primo, al fin, el estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo importaba que había pasado algo maravilloso con el y sus esperanzas se veía renovadas. Recordó también cuando Archer se acerco a hablarle; estaba enojado...Acaso...estaba celoso? Eso la hizo sonrojarse mucho y sonreír, sentía que su sonrisa iluminaba cada parte de Bath aunque el clima estuviera lo suficientemente plomizo para entristecer a cualquiera.

El sábado Riza había hecho una cita con Maria, pero tuvo que cancelarla por el evento, más porque sabía que el Capitán estaría allí. Su padre, su hermana, la Sra. Lust y ella subieron al coche y llegaron a un salón ricamente decorado, su padre y su hermana, junto con la Sra. Lust que estaba del brazo de su padre, comentaban la fealdad de las mujeres de Bath, hasta que se encontraron con Lady Thisha

-Lady Trisha

-Sir Hawkeye

-Mañana celebraremos una reunión con gente muy selecta.

La Sra. Lust añadió

-Esperemos que este libre...

-Claro, que si. Será un enorme placer estar allí. Sir Hawkeye

-Pero donde esta Lady Armstrong?

-Por Dios! Ese no es El Capitán Mustang?

Sir Hawkeye y toda la familia miro hacia el que venia y se quedo mirándolos. Estaba muy guapo y acaparaba la atención de las jóvenes del lugar. Su porte y sus cabellos desordenados, negros y lustrosos, sus ojos negros y su rostro firme...

Sir Hawkeye dijo

-No es un don nadie?

Riza miro a su padre con tristeza.

-Que esta haciendo en Bath?-Pregunto lady Hawkeye

Riza y Mustang se saludaron con una reverencia y ella fue directamente hacia el, dejando a su familia, mientras que estos la miraban desconcertados.

-Srita Hawkeye

-Capitán Mustang

-Es de su agrado el programa?

-Me encontré libre esta noche

-Bath tiene mucho que ofrecer a los que le agradan la música

-Eso me han dicho

Roy y Riza se miraban con afectación y cariño, pero eran corteses el uno con el otro. Ella le encantaba con su dulce voz y ella estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad.

-Y...va a quedarse mucho tiempo en Bath?

-No lo se...a decir verdad no estoy seguro...Todo depende

-Entiendo...

-Srita Hawkeye

-Capitán...

Se escuchaban unos murmullos fuertes y parecía que Roy estuviera apunto de decirle algo importante...

-Riza...Riza...Riza, Lady Armstrong...

Su hermana fue hasta ella y el capitán tuvo que llamarse a silencio. De lejos vio a Archer y tenia del brazo a Lady Armstrong

Su padre sostenía a su hermana y la Sra. Lust iba detrás de ellos, separándola definitivamente de el.

Apenas este se acerco a ella la multitud parecía intervenir también, separándolos. Riza estaba comenzando a odiarlo por el solo motivo de que cuando estaba con el Capitán, Archer parecía notarlo. Todos hicieron las reverencias de saludos correspondientes y entraron a la sala del concierto donde los músicos estaban ensayando.

-Prima! Aquí esta usted! La busque por todos lados

El espectáculo esta por comenzar y Archer la arrastro hasta los asientos de la primera fila. Cuando estaban sentados vio al capitán mirándola a ella y solamente a ella, con molestia.

Roy escucho a su cuñado y a su hermana hablar y mirar a Riza

-Pronto habrá una boda, te lo aseguro

-Si, si los rumores son ciertos...

Estaba molesto, hubiera deseado caerle a golpes a ese tipo, pero lo único que atino hacer, fue a marcharse. Archer le hablaba y ella miraba a los músicos

Riza vio como su amado Capitán salía y ella lo siguió

-Capitán? No le parece que vale la pena quedarse hasta el descanso...-le sonrió con ternura

-No

El se veía muy enojado e incomodo

-No hay nada por que valga la pena quedarse. Buenas Noches

Mustang salio a grandes zancadas de allí. Riza se quedo pasmada, desesperada por decirle lo que de verdad sentía por el.

Fue entonces cuando Archer se puso a hablar con ella

-Pasa algo, Querida Riza? Estamos todos preocupados

-Si...-Riza buscaba al capitán con la mirada

-Me sentí algo mareada, pero ya estoy mejor. Regresamos al concierto?

Archer parecía darse cuenta y sonrió levemente al ver la puerta, donde momentos antes, Mustang se había ido. La miro vehemente y galantemente

-Querida Riza...he estado esperando una oportunidad de hablar con usted en privado

Y parece que ahora es el momento

-Lo siento señor, no soy buena compañía

-Querida prima, es demasiado modesta para que el mundo conozca, la mitad de sus virtudes

-De verdad, Señor...No creo que me conozca tan bien- Se puso de repente muy incomoda...

-Al contrario...Hace tiempo que el nombre de Riza Hawkeye tiene dulces resonancia para mi

Le tomo la mano y Riza estaba cada vez mas nerviosa e incomoda sabiendo que era lo que Archer quería decir

-Y si me lo permite, quisiera expresar mi sincero deseo de que nunca cambie

Riza estaba demasiado nerviosa, aun así...decidió contestar...

-Señor...

Archer la interrumpió

-No me atrevo a esperar una respuesta inmediata a mi proposición, pero no puedo ocultar mis intenciones por más tiempo Y...quizás mañana por la mañana, en Camden Place, se sienta capaz de hacerme el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo

Archer le beso la mano y Riza estaba demasiado sorprendida y no atino a decir nada. No quería estar allí, quería estar con Roy. Pestañeo sin saber que contestar. Luego Archer la acompaño de nuevo a su asiento, donde ella luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos:

Porque Roy se había ido así?...que habría pasado?, que había querido decirle y porque tonta de ella, no se negó a ver a lady Armstrong hasta que el capitán le hablara.?

* * *

Gracias a todas las que dejan reviews! Y las que no dejan la proxima mato a Roy (?)

Roy:*le tira con una piedra a HH* deja de decir que me vas a matar, ni tu te lo crees

Yo: Pruebame...(?)

Roy: Vamos, te gusto demasiado xD y sabes que soy demasiado sexy para matarme.

Yo: si...

Bueno, chicas...de nuevo gracias y sigan comentando ^^

rinxxxav

Rukia

Noriko

Cuttie Corpse

Dark san : xD No lo veo a Roy de heroe en esta historia, porque aun esta mas confundido que Riza, pero bue...espera y veras

Lady Calixta: jajajaja gracias, sabia que te iria a gustar, lo de la alquimia. Ya veras, hay algo que sorprendera en el proximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Los personajes y FullMetal Alchemist, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiromu**

**Persuasión No me pertenece, Le pertenece a Jane Austen, esto es una adaptación.**

**Capitulo Final! Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

El día después del concierto, Riza bajo por las escaleras de Candem Place, un poco apurada porque estaba llegando tarde a la casa de Maria. En sus pensamientos aun estaba la proposición de Archer, quien no se separo de ella ni un solo segundo después del concierto y mientras duro la recepción y que estaría esperando en la fiesta para la respuesta. La comidilla de Bath era que pronto Riza Hawkeye seria la Sra. Archer, después de eso, heredaría La casona de Kellynch Hall y todos contentos, todos ganaban algo, menos ella y estaba un poco cansada de ello, la verdad era que la rubia, no tenia intenciones de aceptar. Miro la mesita donde la servidumbre dejaba la correspondencia, allí vio una misiva de Roy. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte, abrió la carta y leyó

-Srta. Hawkeye, mi cuñado me ha mandado un encargo urgente, referente a su familia. Ya que hoy me marcho de Bath, le estaría agradecido si pudiera recibirme hoy a la 11 de la mañana.

Riza suspiro y miro el reloj, faltaban escasos minutos para la hora pautada en la que Roy había dicho que estaría allí. Alguien golpeo la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se iría de Bath y todo estaría perdido. Un sirviente pasó cerca de ella y se acerco a abrir la puerta. Riza ya sin saber que hacer subió algunos escalones de la gran escalera de la sala, se dio vuelta y una voz pronuncio su nombre, suspiro entre asustada y anhelante.

-Riza! Como estas!

-Edward! Winry!

Suspiro nuevamente dejando salir su ansiedad. Abrazo a Ed y a su hermana, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Winry estaba con su humor acostumbrado, cuando la abrazo tenía cara de tragedia.

-He venido a tomar las aguas. He estado terriblemente mal, es mi última esperanza.

Apenas vio a su padre y a su hermana mayor, sonrio llena de vivacidad, dejando de lado a Riza, que aun no se reponía de la sorpresa. Se oyó la voz de su padre

-Cielo Santo, es Winry!

-Sir Hawkeye, hemos venido a buscar un vestido de novia con mama para Rose, se casara con Kain Fuery –Dijo Ed sonriente

-Quien?

-Un mero adjunto. Padre no te molestes...

-Y la querida Schieska, no esta con ustedes? –Pregunto Riza tratando de ser cortes

-Se quedo con Jean Havoc, en Uppercross...

-Quien?

-Un teniente de la marina, Padre...

Sir Hawkeye, estaba entrando a la biblioteca, cuando la Elizabeth, se acerco para susurrarle.

-Supongo que tendremos que invitar a los Musgrove, esta noche, para la fiesta.

Winry que había escuchado y que estaba detrás de su padre

-Una fiesta?

-Odiaría tener que presentárselos a Lady Armstrong

Riza miraba el reloj, los minutos pasaban inexorablemente y ya era la hora en la cual Roy llegaría, para después irse.

-Estará el Sr. Archer? Debo presentarme al Sr. Archer –Dijo emocionada Winry

Elizabeth hizo un gesto de condescendencia y desden

-Bueno, no tenia intención de invitarlo, pero...

Edward que estaba frente a la puerta, miro hacia a afuera y sonriendo exclamo

-Mustang!

Todos miraron a Roy que estaba parado en la puerta, solemnemente, en el escalón de la entrada.

-Edward...

-Viejo amigo...Como esta? No esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí

Ed fue al encuentro de Roy sonriente y lo abrazo, este le correspondió. A su vez Riza suspiraba y respiraba agitadamente, su corazón se salía de su pecho y miraba a Roy mientras este entraba a la casa. Deseaba fervientemente hablar con el, pero veía que Ed estaba dispuesto a una buena charla de cortesía. Los demás estaban en silencio...

-Tenemos que ir de caza alguna vez...si tiene tiempo

Roy miro a los que estaban en la sala.

-Sra. Musgrove...

-Capitán...

Roy hizo una leve reverencia al ver a Winry, que estaba encantada con el y su padre, para todo aquel que era de menor estatus que el, tenia su mejor cara de desden...sin mencionar su hija mayor, que miraba a Roy con un rostro duro y frió.

-Padre, este es el capitán Mustang, es familia de nuestros inquilinos, los Hughes...

-Capitán, este es mi Padre, Sir Hawkeye, Baronet...

Winry señalo a su hermana mayor

-Y esta es mi hermana Elizabeth...

Roy los miro e hizo una cortes y corta inclinación de cabeza, su rostro era impasible y serio.

Riza que estaba detrás de todos...Alzo la voz ya impaciente.

-Capitán!...Por favor...

Todos se volvieron a verla y los siguieron con la mirada y Roy se adelanto para seguirla mientras ella se dirigía a un pequeño cuarto de audiencias. Se oyó un "vaya" de parte de la hermana mayor de Riza y Winry.

Cuando la rubia cerró la puerta, se enfrento a Roy que la mira fríamente y comenzó a hablar

-Es un encargo. Llego a oídos de mi cuñado...

El pelinegro suspiro y siguió hablando...se mordió el labio y con una mezcla de dolor en el rostro volvió a hablar trabajosamente.

-Ha sido informado confidencialmente...De que el Sr. Archer...

Suspiro nuevamente...Riza lo miraba expectante, contra la puerta, asegurándose que nadie entrara.

-Que su familia tiene todo esta dispuesto para su unión con el Sr. Archer...

Riza lo miraba sin entender mucho

-Que también se irían a vivir a Kellynch Hall, y el me ha encargado que si ese el deseo de su familia...

Roy volvió a hacer una pausa...

-Cancelara todo contrato de alquiler de la casa...El y mi hermana buscaran otro lugar para vivir, eso es todo.

Riza pensó unos segundo reponiéndose de su asombro de cómo los rumores corrían rápidos en Bath...Roy la miraba expectante, deseoso de besarla, triste porque quizás la había perdido para siempre.

-Que respuesta debo darle?

Riza trago saliva y lo miro con una leve sonrisa tímida..

-Señor...

El pelinegro deseaba salir de allí, no ver su rostro...pero allí se quedo esperando una respuesta.

-Por favor déle las gracias al Capitán Hughes de mi parte, pero debo decirle que ha sido totalmente mal informado

Dijo esto ultimo subrayando las palabras y Roy la miro levantando las cejas...De pronto se dio cuenta...su esperanza volvió como una ráfaga de viento.

-Mal informado? Totalmente?

-Si, Capitán

Riza estaba segura y afirmo la sentencia con firmeza y seguridad.

-Bastante equivocado...

Estaba sin saber que pensar...la miraba a los ojos y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

-No hay verdad en nada de eso?—Dijo anhelante

-Ninguna Y le agradecería poder saber la fuente de semejantes rumores descabellados

-En cuanto a eso...

Un golpe en la puerta, hizo que Riza se diera vuelta y Roy mirara nervioso hacia ella.

Winry con una sonrisa boba empujo solo un poco y entro junto a Lady Trisha que enseguida miro a Roy fijamente.

-Lady Trisha esta aquí...

-Recuerda a Lady Trisha, Capitán?

El miro a la mujer con un rostro adusto, ya tenia una culpable de no tener a Riza. La saludo con un gesto cortes con la cabeza

Lady Trisha, le sonrio con falsedad e hizo el gesto acostumbrado entre las damas de sociedad.

-Como Olvidarla...

La mujer inmediatamente ignoro a Roy y se dirigió a Riza

-He recibido tu nota, Riza...

Riza balbuceo algunos sonidos sin saber que decir, toda la situación ya la superaba. Roy se acerco a ella

-Srta. Hawkeye, si me disculpa trasmitiré sus noticias al Capitán Hughes. Buen Día...

Lady Trisha lo miro y Riza trata de detenerlo para seguir la conversación...La mujer mayor lo saludo fríamente

-Capitán...

Cuando Roy se había ido, Lady Trisha se dirigió a Riza que había bajado la cabeza, si hubiera podido hubiera corrido tras el.

-Es cierto? Archer te propuso matrimonio?

Riza, desesperada por hablar con Roy, se disculpo con la mujer

-Si me disculpa, Lady Trisha, tengo que hablar con el Capitán Mustang

La mujer estaba sin palabras, viendo como una Riza totalmente decidida salía hacia la calle para seguir a un hombre.

Mientras Roy estaba parado en la puerta para salir, La madre de Ed y su hija, entraban y saludaban a Riza. El pelinegro la miro y salio a la calle, cuando Riza se libro de la gente que se paraba para saludarla, salio ella también, pero cuando piso la calle, Roy ya no estaba.

Salio corriendo decidida a buscarlo, con el corazón en la mano, cuando se encontró con Maria Ross que se dirigía a su casa.

-Riza, debo hablar contigo!

-Debe ser ahora?- Riza seguía caminando con paso ligero, solo para poder alcanzar a Roy.

-Riza, debo preguntarte...-Maria la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente –Es cierto que Archer te pidió matrimonio?

-Si, pero...

-Riza, no quiero que te ofendas, pero no me lo perdonaría si no te diera a conocer el verdadero carácter del Sr. Archer.

Las dos seguían caminando rápidamente por la calle, hacia algo de frió, pero Riza ya no sentía.

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Cielo, santo! Maria...Que pasa?

-El Sr. Archer es un hombre sin corazón y sin escrúpulos, un ser frió y calculador. Lo se por mi querido esposo. Que solo piensa en si mismo. Su reciente reconciliación con tu padre no fue pura casualidad, escucho un rumor que Sir Hawkeye, podría casarse con la dama de compañía de su hija...

-La Sra. Lust?

-La misma. Y si le diera un heredero, podría heredar todo en lugar del Sr. Archer.

-Pero el ya es rico...

-Claro, se caso con su pobre esposa por dinero. Pero lo que ahora mas desea es ser baronet

Riza estaba escuchando pacientemente, asombrada por los dichos de su amiga, no estaba dolida, no estaba triste, pero nunca había pensado eso de el.

-No puede soportar no ser Sir Frank Archer.

-Entonces porque desea casarse conmigo?

Riza paro a Maria, que la miro con seriedad...pero hablo con la voz más suave y tranquila de todas.

-Oh, a pesar de todo, su admiración por ti es sincera,...-Maria suspiro con desden...-pero eso no impidió que cortejara a la Sra. Lust al mismo tiempo.

Riza estaba desconcertada...pestañeo mirando a Maria...

-No!

-Es verdad...Le prometió establecerla en Londres como su amante apenas se casara contigo. No hay nada que no hiciera para impedir que tu padre se casara de nuevo...

Riza bajo la cabeza y suspiro...no sabia que pensar, lo bueno que baja las perspectivas ya no sentiría ninguna clase de culpa, al decirle no al Sr. Archer. En un primer momento lo tuvo en sincera consideración, pero después de haber sido alertada por Maria, eso había cambiado.

-Te lo agradezco sinceramente, Maria.

Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla...

-Pero ahora si me disculpas, debo irme...

Riza salio casi corriendo por la cale, mientras Maria se quedaba mirando como la rubia se alejaba. Pensó en el Sr. Archer y lo tonta que había sido en pensar bien de el...evidentemente las apariencias engañan y ella lo sabia muy bien...Corrió y corrió hasta la Kellynch Hall. Toco varias veces la puerta y de la casa salio, el Capitán Falman

-Capitán Falman!

-Srta. Hawkeye...Si viene a ver a los Hughes, me temo que tengo que decepcionarla, El Capitán ,su esposa y el Capitán Mustang están tomando las aguas...Pero ya que esta aquí, me ahorra algo de tiempo, el Capitán Mustang...me dijo que le entregara una carta.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso y el hombre le dio la carta.

-Gracias...

-Se encuentra bien, Srita Hawkeye?

-Gracias...-asintió la rubia

-Entonces si me disculpa, tengo que ir a una cita

Riza miraba la carta y reconocía la letra de Roy, Miro a Falman y este se fue. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer..

_Srita Hawkeye, no puedo soportar esto por mas tiempo, me atraviesa usted el alma. Soy mitad esperanza y mitad agonía. Puede que haya sido injusto, débil y resentido, pero jamás inconstante. Me ofrezco a usted con un corazón que es más suyo, que cuando lo rompió hace ya dos años. No he amado a nadie mas que a usted, he venido a Bath solo por usted, pienso y hago planes solo por usted ¿no se ha dado cuenta? Apenas puedo escribir y debo partir a destino incierto. Una palabra, una mirada serán suficientes. No me diga que es demasiado tarde, que esos preciosos sentimientos se han ido para siempre._

Riza termino de leer la carta y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. El la amaba, el la amaba como ella los había amado siempre, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, el viento le pegaba ahora con furia el rostro, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y su cuerpo solo le pedía seguir...Necesitaba llegar a las aguas, para decirle a Roy que lo amaba tanto como el la había amado y que su amor nunca había muerto. Cuando llego se encontró con Maes Hughes...

-Srta., Hawkeye! Roy se acaba de marchar! Se dirige a Candem Place

Sin decir palabra, Riza salio corriendo, levanto su vestido para correr con todas sus fuerzas, mientras en su cabeza se armaba diálogos o acciones que no sabia si iba a decir o hacer, lo que estaba segura era que ya la Riza Hawkeye que todo el mundo conocía, se había muerto.

Iba a defender su amor por Roy, aunque eso le costara el escarnio de su familia.

Recorrió casi media ciudad, cuando llego vio que Edward estaba hablando con Roy.

-Riza! Te pasa algo? Pareces cansada...

Riza estaba muy agitada y su respiración era entrecortada.

-Debemos llevarte a la casa...

Riza lo interrumpió

-No!...no, Ed! No estoy bien!

Miro de repente a Roy que la miraba y clavo sus ojos en el

-Bueno, yo debería irme al mercado ahora mismo...

Roy miro a Ed y miro a Riza...no sonrio, estaba inquieto, nervioso, había visto que Riza llevaba en sus manos su carta, en la que le declaraba su amor abiertamente.

-El problema que tengo que irme ya mismo. Un tipo prometió mostrarme algo llamado "la piedra filosofal" quizás sea lo que estoy pensando...Quizás pueda usted acompañarla?

Edward seguía hablando pero ya Ni Riza ni Roy le prestaban demasiada atención. Se miraban con todos el amor que había entre ellos.

-Será un placer acompañarla, Ed..

Roy se saco el sombrero y sonrio levemente mirando a Riza...

-Capitán...er...He recibido su proposición y me siento inclinada a aceptarla...

Riza sonrio casi al borde del sonrojo...y Roy tuvo que suprimir sus ganas de abrazarla, de levantarla en sus brazos y besarla.

-Esta, usted...segura? segura del todo?

-Lo estoy, estoy decidida...

Se acercaron lentamente y el levanto un brazo para acariciar con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de ella.

-Acepto. Y puede estar seguro que nunca nada, podrá persuadirme de lo contrario

Se miraron y ya nada había entre ellos, el mundo tal como se conocía había dejado de ser para ellos. De pronto, se besaron...Fue un beso anhelante, exploratorio, concienzudo, amoroso...El la tomo de la cintura y ella se aferro de los hombros de el, el beso, tomo otro cariz cuando el la acerco tanto a ella, que estando cuerpo con cuerpo, sintieron la necesidad de dejar que sus lenguas hicieran contacto.

Luego caminaron, caminaron mucho, abrazados, contándose todo.

-Nunca pude olvidarte, creí que si, pero fue inútil

-Yo tampoco...Pensé que si no tenias una esposa podrías llegar a ese lugar donde querías estar. Lady Trisha fue de mucha ayuda...Ella no quería que me cortejaras, ella pensaba que no eras para mi. Que tonta he sido por dejarla decidir.

-No importa...ahora estamos juntos y es todo lo que realmente me importa.

Volvio a besarla, ahora con la seguridad que ella nunca mas se iria.

Cuando volvieron a su casa y Roy pidió su mano a su padre, este acepto, ya que Roy, había dejado de ser aquel ignoto muchacho sin dinero y sin profesión. A la que realmente Riza tuvo que convencer fue a lady Trisha, quien a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aceptaba a Roy y pensó que quizá se había equivocado a separar a su amiga de el, viendo como se amaban y como el le profesaba un cariño fuera de lo común y una devoción que causaba en la hermana mayor de Riza, envidia.

Riza al fin, fue muy feliz, su mayor orgullo era ser la esposa de un marino; El Capitán Roy Mustang.

Fin

* * *

Riza: La mujer de un marino?

Yo: Si o.o...

Riza: Pero...Capitán de marina! a mi me gusta cuando es Coronel!En tierra!

Yo: Es lo mismo xD...

Roy: ...

Gracias a todas por el apoyo y las invito a seguir dejando Reviews!...

Rukia! Gracias por tu apoyo!

Dark San! La verdad es que no podia hacer a Riza mas activa, no cabia en la historia, perdón por eso! Podría haber llevado un arma debajo de la liga y amenazar a Archer xD...seria un vuelco en la historia divertido, pero realmente no era mi intención.

Noriko! Aquí tienes el final! ^^ Gracias por tu apoyo tambien!

Rin! Te conteste el Review! Y te pido perdon si fui un poco brusca. Como recordaras esta es una adaptación y muuuuy larga no podia hacerla, tampoco. Gracias por tu apoyo tambien!


End file.
